Can you Keep a Secret?
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: ever wanted the cutest boy in school get partnered up with you for a project and then turns out he is a demon slayer who will protect you with his life? well this happened to Neru Akita and now she is in the middle of the Kagamine family's secret and under their curse. rated T just to be safe.


**I don't like using MMD pictures for my stories**

**But you know what I DO like?**

**Writing new stories!**

**I haven't written a new story in a while…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Nerus pov**

"Wake up Neru!"

I slowly woke to Haku sitting on me and shaking me.

"GET OFF!" I yelled pushing her down onto the floor.

"That is no way to treat your big sister," she said sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Can you get out so I can change," I asked, annoyed.

"Fine," she said as she exited the room.

I got my uniform out of my closet and put it on. Then I brushed threw my long, golden hair. Finally I got my favorite hair tie and put my hair up in a side ponytail.

I walked downstairs where Haku had made burnt pancakes.

"Eat up!" she said with a smile.

"I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can… your cooking sucks," I told her as I was putting a piece of bread in the toaster.

"There is nothing wrong with these pancakes!" she said taking a bite then spiting it into a napkin.

"Can you make me some toast too?" she asked as she threw away the rest of the pancakes.

"Already on it," I said putting her toast in and taking mine out.

I ate my toast then grabbed my bag and put on my shoes.

"I'm leaving!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Take care!" she yelled back as I closed it shut behind me.

I looked at my phone to see what time it was, "shit I'm gonna be late!"

I charged towards the school at full speed and I was able to run into first period and sit down right when the bell rang.

"You got lucky this time Miss Akita," said Kaumi Sensei after the bell rang.

I pulled out my notebook and acted like I was taking notes, I was really doodling.

I looked to my side, Nero wasn't here today

He has skipped classes all week, I think the only time I saw him this week was when he was talk to his girlfriend Lily at lunch yesterday.

I was doodling when I heard somebody stumble into the seat next to me.

"Well I see Mister Akita decided to join us today," said Kaumi Sensei looking up from the lesson he was teaching.

"Sorry sir, I'll start taking notes," he said as he pulled his notebook out of his bag.

Kaumi Sensei went back to teaching the lesson.

"Where have you been all week? You haven't even been home; Haku has been worried sick about you!" I whispered to Nero.

"Just because your my sister doesn't mean you haft to get all in my business," he whispered back not looking me in the eye.

"Whatever, are you coming home tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have been sleeping on Dells couch all week, I miss my bed," he said not looking at me.

I should have figured he was with his gang buddies all week.

After class was over I went to my looker to put up my bag and get ready for my next class.

"There you are Neru!" said my friend Teto running up to me and hugging me to death.

"Can't! Breathe!" I said as she let go.

"Tee Hee, sorry," she said as she opened he locker and got her stuff.

"Why where you late? Did you oversleep again?"

"Yeah," I said closing my locker as I headed to my next class.

"Where you up all night on your new phone?" she asked as she joined up with me.

"Yeah, I just love this thing!" I said hugging my phone.

"Well I got to get to my next class, see you at lunch!" said Teto running off.

I got into my next class and sat in my seat in the back by the window.

Gumi came and sat down next to me.

"Hey, why where you late today?" she asked as she was pulling out her stuff.

"I overslept," I said grabbing my notebook.

"Okay so we are starting on our book reports today, so I have partnered everyone up!" she said grabbing a list of names from her desk.

I will be fine with anyone, except Miku Hatsune.

I hate her so much! I think I would kill myself if I had to do this assignment with her!

"Gumi Megpoid and Miku Hatsune," said the teacher.

Thank god I didn't get Miku!

"Neru Akita and Len Kagamine."

The moment she said that my head shot up from my desk.

I feel like every girl except Gumi was staring at me

He was the cutest and most popular boy in school and every girl liked him but me, Gumi and Teto.

I looked to my side where Gumi was sitting and Miku pulled up a chair.

They both had big creepy smiles on their faces.

I felt somebody pull up a chair.

He sat down across from me and opened his notebook.

I heard whispers coming from everybody in the room.

"Are you very good at this kind of stuff?" I looked up at Len.

"Not really," I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Me neither, I especially can't focus in a classroom where other people are watching me and stuff, maybe we can work at my place after school," he said with a smile.

Why was my heart beating so fast? I could feel myself blushing, stop blushing Neru! You are stronger then this!

"Yeah sure," I said opening my notebook.

"Well do you want to ask me any questions about the book?" he asked.

"Not really," I said as I started to doodle.

He started talking to Miku and I just doodled.

Finally class was over.

The rest of the classes went by fast then it was finally lunch.

The moment I walked into the lunch room Len ran up to me.

I could feel like very girl but Teto and Gumi giving me cold stares.

"Can I have your number so I can text you my address?" he asked me.

"Uh, yeah" I said pulling out my phone.

I gave him my number and I gave him mine.

Then I walked over to the table that Gumi and Teto where sitting at.

"What was that about?" asked an evil fan girl smiling Teto.

"I know exactly what you are thinking Teto, it is nothing like that, we just have a project together and I am going to his house after school," I said as I started to eat my rice ball.

"This is the start of love my little Neru! You go to his house for a study date and he then tells you he has loved you for a long time! But you tell him you can't be with him because you are from two different worlds! Then you and him run away and fight evil demons trying to break you two apart!" said Teto, Gumi started giggling.

"that will never happen, and besides I only had like a small crush on him in middle school, let it go!" I said, annoyed.

"Whatever you say but you haft to tell me everything that happens tonight tomorrow!" said Teto as she finished her lunch.

"Fine, whatever," I said as I finished my lunch.

After lunch classes went by fast and the day was finally over.

I waited by the front gate for Nero so we could walk home.

Then Len came up to me, why won't he leave me alone?

"Are you going home first Neru?" asked Len.

"Yeah, I need to get my laptop and you live far away so I need to get my sister Haku to drive me," I said as Len pretend like he was listening.

'I got to go, see you later Neru!" he said as he bolted toward so fancy car and got in.

"Come on Neru let's go," said Nero walking up to me.

The moment we got home Haku attacked Nero.

"There you are! I have been so worried about you!" she said hugging the life out of him.

I just tried to avoid her and escaped to my room.

When I got into my room I put on an orange shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Then I packed my laptop so I could use it to type stuff.

Then I walked downstairs where Haku was still smothering Nero with love.

"Hey Haku, can you drive me to a friends?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Sure where do you need me to drive you?" she asked dropping Nero and coming to me.

"To this place," I said handing her my phone that had a map open that Len sent me.

"You want to go to the Kagamine household? Since when are you friends with any of those rich people?" Haku asked.

"Me and my classmate Len have a project to do," I said walking over to the door putting on my shoes.

"Okay then!" She said joining my side.

The drive was about ten minutes and when we got there my jaw dropped to the floor! His house was huge! I think I would get lost living in a place like this.

The moment I got out Haku speeded off, man she is a horrible driver.

I walked over to the big gate and the moment I did a voice was projected over a intercom, "I have been wait for you Neru."

The gates suddenly opened, it was like a little town in here! There were five big house connected to one another.

Just then Len came out of the doors of the center and biggest house.

"Come on in Neru!" he said with a smile.

I walked in and there were two lines of servants leading to a pair of grand stairs.

"We are going to study in my room," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the big staircase.

"Is there anything you would like master Len?" asked a maid.

"Yes, can you have Sweet Ann make us some cookies?" he asked.

"Yes master," said the maid running off.

"You'll love Sweet Anna's cookies!" he said dragging me up the stairs.

We enter the first room on the right, it was huge! He had a king size bed, a study table, a flat screen TV and a bunch of video games.

"Wow! You are living the life!" I said sitting on a rug he had in front of the TV.

"You want to study on the floor? Usually girls want to study on my bed," he said confused over my choice of seating.

"I can imagine, its fine I like this rug it's soft," I said as I started setting up my laptop.

He moved his laptop of the study desk and onto the floor.

We were studying and stuff when his twin sister Rin burst through the door.

"Len, they are here again!" she said in a panic.

"Okay, you stay here Neru," he said grabbing a sword he had hanging on his wall and running out.

Of course I wasn't going to stay here and mind my own business so I followed them out.

I ran down behind them trying not to be seen then hid under the staircase.

What where hey looking for?

Next thing I know the whole front wall shatters and some demon best thing breaks through.

Rin keeps shooting at it and Len jumps up and stabs it in the eye causing it to cry out in pain.

Then he cuts of it head when it burst into ash.

What the hell did I just watch? I feel like I am in one of Teto's animes.

The guy invites you over, he's rich and demon slayer and love's you and swears to protect you with his life!

What am I thinking? Teto fan girlyness is rubbing off on me.

Len turns around and notices me.

Shit!

He walks over to me, still holding his sword. Is he going to kill me.

He kneels in front of me and I close my eyes.

"Can you keep a Secret?"

**I will stop there because my mom keeps yelling at me to take my stupid medicine.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I will try to update my other stuff soon!**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


End file.
